Georgia Thomas
Georgia Thomas (ジョージア·トーマス Jōjia· tōmasu) She is the newest mage of the Demon Life Guild. She is a former member of Mermaid Heel Guild but decided to leave as she and Kagura had a massive fight to see who should be the guilds ace. She lost and out of shame left the guild. She was Approached by the Twin Angels team from the Demonis guild and soon became friends with them and joined the guild. History For 7 months she was a S-Class Mage in the Mermaid Heel Guild and was very close friends with Beth Vanderwood and Arania Web. She was always fighting for the title of Guild Ace of Mermaid Heel. This sparked rows with Kagura and Millianna who both thought that Kagura should hold the title. Kagura offered to fight Georgia to decide once and for all. After 15 minutes of fighting Kagura used her Gravity Change magic to make Georgia immobile and then slashed her, finishing the fight. Out of shame, Georgia then left the Guild. Appearence She is a girl of average height and has a very slim figure. She has very long blonde hair with brown eyes. She dresses in a very gothic manor. She usually wears a a tight fitting black sleeveless shirt with a loose red tie. Her skirt is quite short and has a checked pattern but see likes to change the colour of her skirt to various colours to match her moods. Her guild mark is on her neck. Personality She is a very sweet and kind girl who can be very shy towards new people like she was with Sayuri and Willow but quickly becomes attached to people she likes. She seems to have a crush on Ryuu and wont let anybody talk to him wrongly and will become violent to protect him. She becomes upset when he ignores and threatens to leave the guild when he does ignore her (even though Ryuu does like her but he is just shy). Magic & Abilities Inferno Magic: It is a very powerful variation of Fire Magic. The Spells mainly produce fire vortexes which spin at incredible speeds. While Not as strong as Eruption Magic it can be more versitile in battle and the flames can be produced at greater speed. *'Inferno Wave: '''Georgia pushs her fist forward producing a magic seal and a barrage of spinning fire heads towards the target. *'Hells Inferno: A magic seal appears in the sky and a large amount of spinning fire is shot towards the target and the flames cannot but put out by wind or water. *'''Infernos Meteor Crash: A small amount of fire is produced at Georgia's hand which she then throws at her oppenent. She can control the fires direction with the tip of her finger. This is her most commonly used spell. *'Inferno Court: '''The user create an amazing amount of the Inferno Magic and spins it around her and her target which traps them both. This spell uses a large amount of magic power. *'Inferno Parade: The user creates many small inferno balls and flings them randomly. Stats '''Attack - 9/10 Defence - 7/10 Speed - 8/10 Intelligence - 7/10 Trivia *Georgia and Kagura were actually very close friends. *Beth begged Georgia to stay in Mermaid Heel by offering to help her train her magic. *She calls Ryuu, Ryuu-Sama and will never do a mission without him. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage